


Before the Vows

by geminiangel



Series: Vows [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was very surprised by the reaction to what I considered a one-shot "The Vows". I am going to try not a sequel, but actually a prequel of how Tony met his bride. Women are being killed. Can team Gibbs solve the case? Has Tony met his match?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1How it began

Chapter 1   How it began

The taxi pulled up outside the building.  Ann jumped out of the taxi and headed towards the security gate.  As she hurried, she almost ran into a man exiting the area. "John," she exclaimed.

"Ann, what are you doing here?"

"I got the call about the accident and came right over.  "

"What accident?" John asked her.

"Some commander called and told me that you had been hurt." Ann explained."He told me that you were asking for me and that I needed to get over here right now.  "

"Ann, I'm fine.  There was no accident."

"I don't understand."

"The CO must have got the wrong file. I'm fine, Ann."  John brushed his hand down the side of his NWUs.  "Surprised you came."

"John..." Ann's face reflected the hurt in her voice.

"Sorry.  That was a low blow."  John ran his hand through his hair. 

"I still love you, John.  Even though we didn't make it together.  I'll never stop caring about you."

"I heard you're getting married."

"Next week."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm glad.  You deserve someone who will love you and take care of you. I'm sorry, Ann."

"For what?"  Ann was perplexed.

"Not being there for you."

"You couldn't help that you were deployed.  Maybe we were too young to get married.  I mean, I knew who you were when I married you.  I thought I understood about the absences but I just wasn't strong enough.  I couldn't take the lonely nights. I should have been honest with you sooner.  I know it hurt you the way it ended."

"I'm not the first to get a Dear John letter overseas."

"I still could have handled it better."

"We both could have."

"I guess I should go.  I'm meeting Robert for dinner at La Bonne Nuit." 

"Thanks for coming."

Ann nodded.  "Anytime.  I do still love you.  We just..."

"I know...me, too."  John smiled down at her sadly as she stepped forward and went up on tiptoes to kiss him gently. As her lips made contact with his, he felt her jerk and the unexpected wetness on his face.  "Ann...my god, Ann...Someone call 911.  Ann!"

"Jezebel...Harlot...Just like the rest...trapping men, leading them on...Whore..." The black clad figure let himself into the staircase through the roof access door and disappeared.

In the bullpen, the phone rang.  "Gibbs."  Before the phone was even hung up, he was tossing keys towards his senior agent and pulling his jacket from the chair back.  "Gear up.  Petty Officer's wife has been shot."

~~~~

When the team arrived, the area had already been taped off by the local police and Gibbs could see them questioning bystanders.  "DiNozzo..."

"Coordinate with local LEOs and re-interview the witnesses. On it, boss."

"Ziva..."

"I will photograph the scene and document the evidence."

"McGee..."

"Talk to the cab driver and have Abby start pulling records on our vic. On it."

Gibbs looked at them as they stood waiting. "Go."

"Yes, boss."  They chorused as they hurried away.

Gibbs smirked as he flashed his ID to a local detective and approached the young man wearing blood spattered NWUs .  "Petty Officer Ashton?"

"Sir?"

"Special Agent Gibbs NCIS.  I understand you were with your wife when she was shot."

"Ex-wife."

"Pardon me?"

"Ann is...was my ex-wife.  We were divorced a year ago, while I was overseas."

"So she was here for a visit."  Gibbs questioned.

"No.  She said my CO had called and told her that I had been in an accident and that she needed to come down here right away."

"Was there an accident?"

"No, sir.  Someone must have pulled the wrong file.  She was getting ready to leave when..."  John looked down at his bloody hands.  "I didn't see anyone.  I didn't even hear the shot.  She just..."

Gibbs looked at the two sailors standing behind him.  "Did you see the shooting?"

"No, sir.  Petty Officer Ashton is in our unit. We didn't want him to be alone."

"Take him home.  There's nothing he can do here."  Gibbs turned and began to walk towards the body where Ducky was kneeling.  "We'll be in touch."

"Yes, sir.  Thank you, Special Agent.  Come on, John."  The two lead their buddy away to a waiting car.

"What you got, Ducky?"

"Our deceased is in her late twenties.  COD is a gunshot to her head.  Based on the angle of the shot, I'd say the shooter was on the roof top of one of those buildings."  Ducky gestured across the street.  "One shot; instantly fatal."

"So it was premeditated. Ashton said someone lured her here to make sure she would be here at this time."

~~~~

Tony worked quickly; lucky that none of the detectives appeared to have a vested interest in keeping another murder case on top of their work loads.  They were only too willing to provide copies of their notes.  As he made the circuit, he was oblivious to the green eyes that were following him around the scene and the soft sigh of frustration that he was never alone long enough to make contact.  When he turned to make his way towards the approaching Gibbs, she was spurred into an act of desperation. 

The remainder of the Gibbs team was shocked as a police officer threw herself into Tony's arms and gave him a long, passionate kiss.  "Tony, I've missed you so much.  We have got to get together soon." 

"Officer Shale, what is the meaning of this behavior?"

"Sorry, Detective Lewis.  I just hadn't seen Tony is such a long time, I guess I lost my head." 

"This will be going in your record.  Get back to the station."

"Yes, sir."  Turning she caught Tony's eye and mouthed "Call me", before following the detective away.

"A red-head, Tony?" McGee smirked.

"Who was your friend, DiNozzo?" Gibbs quirked an eyebrow.

"I have no clue."  Tony was left looking in shock at the folded paper she had slipped into his hand.  "Never met her before in my life."


	2. Chapter 2 Your place or mine

Chapter 2   Your place or mine

"What have we got?"  Gibbs strode into the bullpen, ever-present coffee in his hand. "Ziva…"

Ziva grasped the control to the display screen.  "These are shots taken of the victim and the surroundings.  The area is fairly isolated from view except to those in the direct area."

"You've got nothing?"

"No. I took Ducky's suggestion and got copies of aerial scans from the local base.  As you can see based upon the direction of the shot, it would appear that the shot fired from this building.  It also provides cover in the form of these air conditioning units for the shooter."

"And…"  Gibbs arched an eyebrow inquiringly.

"And…I will call and have the area secured and will process the scene for evidence."

"McGee…"

"Yes."  Taking the remote from Ziva, a photo of the victim flashed up on the screen.  "Ann Christine Winter Ashton, twenty-five.  She's a recently licensed interior designer working for a local firm who handles mostly office buildings. Married to Petty Officer John Marlin Ashton at the age of twenty prior to his deployment to Afghanistan.  During his second tour of duty, Mrs. Ashton filed for divorce.  Divorce finalized just over a year ago. No children. Became engaged to Mr. Robert Brewer, employed by a local architectural firm, about a month ago, wedding was to be in six months.  Mr. Brewer is on his way down here."

"Cab driver?"

"Cab driver said he was called for a pick-up at Mrs. Ashton's work address but when he arrived no one was there.  Just prior to leaving, Mrs. Ashton came running out very distraught and flagged him down.  He drove her straight to the security gate.  No other info."

"A false call to our victim and the cab driver?  Definite signs of premeditation."  Tony swiped the remote.  "I reviewed the witness statements and talked to several of those at the scene.  Checked with Ashton's CO and other members of his unit; he was definitely on duty.  No calls out and in full view at all times. He did a tour of the local bars after he heard about her engagement but according to them, Ashton hadn't talked to his ex in months.   He and his unit were going off duty like normal.  No one saw anything except the victim arriving in a cab, and then PO Ashton and her talking.  No one heard the shot, so I'm thinking silencer. And then there's this…"  A crumpled piece of paper with writing appeared on the screen.  "Not the first and I don't think the last…555-687-2333" Tony read. 

"What is this?"  Gibbs turned towards Tony.

"Officer Shale, the LEO at the crime scene slipped this into my hand when she …uh… kissed me. Evidently, she believes that this may not be an isolated situation."

"Ziva, McGee, process the rooftop.  DiNozzo, contact your friend.  I want to know what she knows.  Now."

"On it, boss," the trio chorused, McGee and Ziva headed for the elevator while Tony was already reaching for the phone.

The number rang only twice before it was answered.  "This is NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo…"

"Four o'clock. Your place. I'll explain then."  The clipped voice abruptly disconnected the phone.

"DiNozzo."

Tony looked up.  "She…She's coming here at four o'clock, boss."

"And you don't know her?"

"Never met her."

"Then why risk slipping you the note?  How did she know you'd take it seriously and why pick you?  DiNozzo, I want to know everything there is to know about Officer Shale before she gets here."

"Already on it."

~~~~

Tony glanced up as the elevator doors opened.  He instinctively profiled the couple who emerged.  White male, probably early thirties, wearing an off the rack suit but a striped silk Brioni tie and pocket square.  The look was topped off with well cared for but definitely last season Cole Haan shoes and an Armani watch.  The man was definitely dressed to project the look of wealth using a few well-chosen accessories.  At his side was a brunette, late twenties, dressed in a conservative suit that Tony was sure was an off the rack knock off of a designer original.  She wore little makeup and had her hair pulled back in a French Twist.  From the looks she was giving the man, Tony suspected she was a friend, but not as close as she would have liked. "May I help you?" He asked suavely as he approached the couple.  At closer range he could detect the man's red rimmed eyes, probably the fiancé.

"I'm Robert Brewer.  My fiancée was … I'm looking for Agent Gibbs."   The man confirmed Tony's suspicions.

"I'm Gibbs."  With his impeccable timing, Gibbs appeared around the corner.  "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you.  This is my associate, Sarah James.  She insisted on driving me after I got the call.  Is Ann… Can I see her?"

"Our ME is finishing his review.  Why don't we step in here and talk then I'll take you downstairs? Tony, I trust you can keep Ms. James company for a few minutes."  Gibbs lead Mr. Brewer towards an interrogation room.

"Of course.  I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.  Please have a seat, Ms. James.  Can I get you something to drink?"  Tony smiled at her as he guided her to a chair.

"No, thank-you, Agent DiNozzo."

"Please call me Tony.  Have you known Mr. Brewer long?"

"About six years.  Robert and I work at the same firm in the corporate division.  He is a cost estimator and I oversee the budgets for the projects."

"Did you know Mrs. Ashton well?"

"No, not really.  We don't really socialize much outside of work.  I met her at the company holiday dinner."

"Had she and Mr. Brewer dated long?"

"I guess about three months.  He met her at some dinner held by a client.  Love at first sight." 

Tony detected the undertone of bitterness.  "Were you and Mr. Brewer involved?"

"No.  Robert believes in keeping his personal life and work separate."  At Tony's look, she gave a wry smile.  "Alright, I admit I had hoped he would change his mind.  But, uh, when he met Ann that was it.  She was all he could talk about.  I couldn't blame him. She was lovely, very feminine, very charming.  Everything I wasn't."

"I don't know.  You're a very attractive woman."  Tony gave her a naturally flirtatious smile.

"You don't have to pretend, Agent DiNozzo, I know my limitations."

~~~~

"Please have a seat, Mr. Brewer.  Would you like coffee or something?"

"No."  Robert sank into a chair.

"I apologize for the accommodations."  Gibbs gestured around the interrogation room.

"It's alright.  The…uh…police said Ann had been shot; that she's…gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss.  How long were you and Mrs. Ashton involved?"

"Only a little over three months.  But we knew from the start we belonged together.  You know, sometimes you just know.  I knew the first time I saw her.  She was smiling and it was like the whole room got brighter.  And when she laughed…"  Robert swallowed hard.  "Why?"

"That's what we're trying to find out.  Did she have any enemies?"

"No, everyone loved Ann.  She has…had such a good heart, you couldn't help it."

"Did she keep in touch with her ex-husband?"

"Not really.  I know things had been awkward between them."

"Really?"

"Yes.  He was surprised when Ann filed for divorce.  He fought it at first but…then he gave in."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About a year and a half ago.  They didn't really talk after that."

"Did you ever meet Petty Officer Ashton?" 

"No.  But one of Ann's friends told her he had been posted here in DC."

"Did you know she was seeing him today?"

"Yes.  She called me on her cell as she was leaving work.  Told me there was an accident and that he had been injured.  He doesn't have family in the area, so they notified her.  We had reservations for tonight and she told me she would call me when she knew more."  Robert shook his head and then looked directly in Gibbs' eyes.  "I offered to go with her.  Maybe if I'd been there…"

"It wouldn't have helped.  It appears that this was premeditated so your being there wouldn't have changed the outcome."

"Can…can I see her?"

"Yes." Gibbs closed his folder. "Would you like Ms. James to accompany you?"

"I…no…I need to do this on my own."

"Understood."  Gibbs opened the interrogation room door and spoke to the officer standing guard outside.  "Would you escort Mr. Brewer to Dr. Mallard? Then have Ms. James taken down to wait on him."

"Yes, sir. If you'll follow me, sir."

"Agent Gibbs, " Robert turned back.  "Why?"

"We don't know yet."

"You will get the person responsible."

"We'll do our best."

"You'll let me know."

"Yeah. I will."


	3. Chapter 3 Jeopardy anyone

Chapter 3   Jeopardy, anyone?

"Well?"  Gibbs strolled back into the bullpen. 

"Ms. James admitted she had an interest in Brewer.  Other than that, she confirmed what we already knew.  Nothing new from her.  How about Brewer?"

"Victim called him on the way.  Other than that, he doesn't know anything."

"You believe him."

"Yeah. He's not the link." As Ziva emerged from the elevator, Gibbs turned his gaze on her.  "Well?"

"We found a shell casing.  McGee is on his way to Abby right now.  There were signs that someone had been on the roof.  Some loose gravel and the door had been pried open.  It was curious."

"Curious?"  Gibbs probed.

"It appeared as if the door had been tampered with previously.  The marks were not fresh.  Someone had attempted to cover them with some type of substance.  McGee is having Abby analyze that also."

"So someone scouted the location ahead of time?"

"Makes sense." Gibbs observed.  "Find the perfect location and then lay the trap."

"So PO Ashton was the cheese?"

"Bait, Ziva, bait."  Tony corrected.

"But does not one use cheese to set the mouse trap?"

"Enough.  Tony, Officer Shale?"

"Ah, yes.  Officer Alexandra M. Shale."  The redhead's profile appeared on the screen.  "Born in Lititz, Pennsylvania in 1970.  Only child of Marsha and William Shale owners of highly successful hotels throughout Pennsylvania tourist areas.  Left home at the age of eighteen and moved to Harrisburg.  Worked as a waitress in a local restaurant for several years.  Enrolled part-time at Penn State Harrisburg majoring in Criminal Justice.  Worked full-time while in school to pay tuition; had some small scholarships including one from the restaurant chain where she worked. Graduated in 2006.  Joined the Harrisburg police department following graduation.  Joined the Philadelphia police department in early 2008.  Moved to Norfolk police department in 2009.  Joined the DC police department 2011."

"Someone with a worse record then you, Tony.  Hard to believe."  McGee said as he joined the group.

"If I may continue, " Tony said sarcastically, "Officer Shale was promoted to Corporal just prior to leaving the Philadelphia police department.  During her tenure in Norfolk she was demoted back to Officer and spent the remainder of her time there walking a beat.  Currently, a patrol officer in DC.  Several disciplinary notations in her file for…"

"Failing to follow direct orders, insubordination, conduct unbecoming to an officer, resisting fumbling passes, and failing to kiss the appropriate behinds to get ahead." The team turned at the unfamiliar voice.  "Officer Shale, at your service."  Still in her navy uniform, the red haired policewoman strode towards them confidently carrying a brief case.  "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

With a slight smirk, Gibbs said, "Right this way."

As his team filed into a conference room, Gibbs took a seat to the side forcing the policewoman to take the seat at the head of the table.  She acknowledged his tactic to put her on the defensive with a slight nod.  "This is Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Timothy McGee.  I believe you already know Special Agent DiNozzo."

The policewoman blushed slightly. "I apologize for my unorthodox method of contacting you but I couldn't go through official channels."

"Why DiNozzo?"

"He's a legend."  Officer Shale smirked.  "New recruits in Philadelphia are told all about the legendary Tony DiNozzo."

"Gee, Tony, didn't realize you were so popular." Gibbs said dryly.

"What can I say, boss? When you've got it, you've got it."

"Actually, it's more of a warning.  A few detectives still have his picture taped to a dart board."

"Ouch."

"Stow it, McGee."

"So what's so important to my case?"  Gibbs pressed.

"I don't believe it's an isolated case."

"So you think we're what, dealing with a serial killer?" Tony scoffed.

"Yes."

"Why?"  Gibbs asked.

"When I first got to DC, I got a case.  Young woman shot outside a local restaurant.  Detectives put it down to a drive by; no witnesses, no one ever charged."

"And it connects how?"

"She wasn't alone.  She was with her ex-husband at the time. She had filed for divorce while he was stationed in Iraq."

"So we're dealing with The Prowler?"

"The prowler?"  Ziva asked.  "I thought we were looking for a shooter."

"The prowler, a Joseph Zito film released in 1981.  A woman and her boyfriend are killed by a man in combat gear after she dumps her boyfriend through a "Dear John" letter.  The killer later goes on a spree."

"Dear John letter? I do not understand."

"It refers to a method of breaking up through a written communication.  The term became known during WWII."  McGee spoke up.

"And was popularized by the crossover duet  "A Dear John Letter" released in 1953."

"Actually, Hank Williams predated the usage in his song "Dear John" released in 1951." Officer Shale countered.  "And I do not think we are dealing with The Prowler, think Edward Dmytrk's The Sniper 1952."

"Eddie Miller, pyscho delivery man and obsessed woman hater, is angered by seeing women and their lovers…" Tony began.

"…so he compensates for his lack of sexuality by going on a killing spree and shooting women…"  Shale cuts in.

"…from a distance.  Until he writes a letter to the police and they use profiling to catch him."  Tony finishes triumphantly just as Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"If the two of you are finished…" Gibbs looked from one to the other.

"Sorry, boss."

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs."  Shale

"So based on two cases, you think we are dealing with a serial killer who is killing women who send "Dear John" letters to their husbands overseas?"

"It's more than two cases."  Shale opens her briefcase and pulls out several files.  "After the case, I began to notice a pattern.  As you'll see, there are seventeen cases going back to 2004.  In each case, the woman was shot while in the company of her ex-husband.  Also, in each case, the victim filed for divorce while her husband was serving overseas in one of the armed services. "

Ziva looked up from the file she was reviewing.  "This is an engagement announcement, yes?"

"Yes, in each case.  I found an engagement announcement that was published within weeks of the shootings."

"What about the rest of the profile?  How did the killer know they would be there at that time?"

"In the case of victims one, three, seven and fourteen, the divorced couple meant at regular intervals."

"You meet regularly with any of your exes, boss?" At Gibbs' glare, Tony sank back.  "Shutting up, boss."

"In those cases, there were children involved.  They had gone through counseling services through the military and meet regularly with a court appointed counselor to make decisions about the children.  Like the fifteenth victim, victims two, eight, eleven and sixteen were at restaurants and had supposedly received vouchers for a free lunch at the restaurants.  When they arrived, they were met by their ex-husbands who had received the same vouchers.  No one followed up with the restaurants at the time."

"McGee."

"I'll see if I can pull credit records."  McGee looked at Officer Shale.  "When was the sixteenth victim killed?"

"Last December. Two weeks before Christmas."

"What about the other seven victims? Any similar to the Ashton case?"

"Yeah.  Victims four, six, twelve and thirteen each received calls claiming there had been an accident and luring the victims and in some cases, the husbands to a specific location."

"The other three?"

"Victims five and nine were shot at schools.  In those cases, both the victims and their ex-husbands supposedly received calls from school that their child was ill. Victim five was shot in front of the couple's son.  Victim ten was shot at a soccer game; again in view of the couple's two children."

"How could this be overlooked?"  Ziva looked perplexed.

"Different jurisdictions." Gibbs tossed the file he was holding onto the stack.  "Spread out over different suburbs and local cities.  Different departments investigating and each made to look like a random shooting."

"The first few shootings were spread out no more than one a year from what I found, but last year there were three."

"He's escalating."  McGee gestured to three files.  "Based on the last few cases, he's probably already looking for a new victim."

"Why not take this to your captain?"  Gibbs asked directly.

"When I began to suspect the cases were related, I went to the detective in charge of the Wellsley Case, the fifteenth victim.  He told me to leave the detective work to the detectives.  Then my partner and the sergeant called me in; told me that they were aware of my "reputation" and that they weren't going to tolerate that behavior.  They said if I wanted to keep my badge, I'd shut up and stop trying to make trouble."

"Why NCIS?  Why not go to the FBI?"

"You took over a case that I pulled a few weeks ago. "

"The marine found in the alley."

"I was doing crowd control and watched you.  I had to be discrete but I asked around about you and your team and they told me you were like a well… a mad dog after a bone."

As Tony snickered, Gibbs glared at him.  "Something amusing, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss."

"From what I heard I knew you wouldn't let these victims down.  When I saw you at the scene today, I knew I needed to get to you.  When I recognized DiNozzo from the picture in Philly, I took the risk."

"And you couldn't just walk over?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, since I have been here in DC I have received two reprimands.  Well, three, if you count today.  Everything I do is under intense scrutiny.  My career is very important to me.  If I lose my badge, it's over. As much as I want to catch the SOB doing this, I can't put my job on the line.  Not this time."

"Understood." Gibbs stood up.  "DiNozzo."

"Yes, boss."

"I think we need a liaison between NCIS and the local PD.  Since your old friend from Philadelphia is in town, I think I can convince the director she would work well with the team." 

Tony waited expectantly for Gibbs to continue. When Gibbs returned the look, he began hurriedly.  "I'll contact the BAU and forward what we have.  See if they can give us a preliminary profile.  I'll also have start contacting the ex-husbands and fiancés for interviews."  By the time he finished the sentence, Tony was leaving the conference room.

"Thank-you, Agent Gibbs. I would like to see this through."

"McGee."

"I'll see what I can find on the restaurant vouchers.  I'll pull the financial records for our victims see if there are any links.  I'll give Abby the victim profile and we'll also do a nationwide search for other victims matching the MO."  McGee headed off without waiting for Gibbs' acknowledgement.

"Go through the files, find out where the husbands were stationed.  We need everything they remember from the shooting and the weeks before it.  We need a timeline and any suspects in each shooting."

"With the different branches it's doubtful there'll be overlap in duty station and time…" When Gibbs' eyebrow raised, Ziva continued quickly as she began to sort the files. "But it is important to check for any possible connections.  On it, Gibbs.

"I'll be in the director's office."

Shale stood watching the agents jump into action without waiting for direct orders.  They worked smoothly as a team. She jumped as Gibbs went to move past her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Shale, an invitation?  Help her out."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me sir."  Gibbs paused briefly at the door.

"Yes, sir…Agent Gibbs."


	4. Chapter 4 Earning dinner

Chapter 4 Earning dinner

"…she was quite a woman. Mother didn't believe in the modern woman, but I think she would have approved of your occupation, more gentile you know…Ah, Jethro, perfect timing as always. I was just finishing up before signing off on Mrs. Ashton release papers. No family, unfortunately and it appears that she had not updated her affairs."

"Ex-husband?"

"Yes. I notified the fiancée that her body would be released to Petty Officer Ashton, he was quite upset. I hope that for her sake they can work together for the arrangements." Ducky shut the drawer and then signed the form on a clipboard and hung it by the drawer.

"I don't think she'll care, Duck."

"Ah, but we don't know that for certain, Jethro. There's so much about death that we don't know."

"Then how about telling me know what we do know about hers."

"Nothing new I'm afraid. Single gunshot, instantly fatal. I've given the bullet to Abby, hopefully she'll be of more assistance. It is so unfortunate for such a lovely young woman. It reminds me of a case back in…" Ducky was left conversing to an otherwise lifeless morgue.

~~~~

"C'mon, c'mon, give me something. Gibbs is going to be here any minute and ask…"

"What've you go for me, Abs?"

"Ooo! Caf-Pow, gimme…" Abby grabbed greedily for the cup, before drawing back and locking hands behind her back. "No, I don't deserve it. I mean, I usually deserve it, but usually when you show up I have something for you, and I would have had something for you, cause you usually don't show up before I do…"

"Abs…"

"…and then I can enjoy it without guilt, but if you give it to me now, it'll taste like guilt, well, not really but it'll still taste really, really good, but I won't be able to really, really enjoy it…"

"Abs…"

"…I mean, I'll enjoy it but I'll feel really guilty about enjoying…"

"Abby." Gibbs raised his voice. "What have you got?"

"Nothing, that's what I was trying to tell you.  Director Vance made Agent Cilenti's case priority and normally, I'd make your case priority because you're you and he's the director but then I got the file and once I looked at it I realized why that even though you're you and he's the director…"

"Abs…"

"Sorry, Gibbs, I just…shutting up now."

"The triple?" Gibbs referred to the case which had come in right after Ann Ashton was killed and Abby nodded. A young mother and two toddlers had been killed in off-base housing. He was glad his team hadn't caught that case; he really hated handling cases when the victims were children. He handed her the Caf-Pow. "You, okay?"

Abby nodded sadly. "It's babies, Gibbs. Babies…"

"You'll get'em, Abs." He gave her a gentle hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Call me when you have something or you need to talk." He left the forensic scientist sipping her drink and looking sadly at photos of the young victims.

~~~~

"Where do you think you're going?" Gibbs startled Shale as she stood waiting on the elevator.

"I've got the seven to three shift again in the morning and I need to catch a few hours before I report for duty."

"As of a few hours ago, you were assigned to my team as liaison. That means you work the same shifts we do."

"What are your shifts?"

"You're on duty when I say you are on duty." He said as he made his way towards his desk. Shale looked at him in disbelief. Was he serious? She had been on duty for over twelve hours.  Add to that she had gotten up at 4:30 to go for her daily run.  A quick glance around the office showed that none of Gibbs' team was making a move to close up shop; while many other teams had already departed.  With a sigh, Shale looked longingly towards the elevator as the doors started to open but turned when Gibbs bellowed, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"Coffee, boss?" Tony exited the elevator carrying a takeout tray and bag. "Going somewhere?" he murmured as he passed the police officer.  She glared at him, how could he look and sound so energetic? She was tired, hungry and evidently, not going home for a while.

"You went on a food run."  Gibbs gave Tony a you-dared-sneak-away glare.

"No, boss. It was on the way and I thought we could use a dose of caffeine."

"On the way to where, DiNozzo?"

"Ann Ashton's apartment." As Tony talked, he made his way to his teammates' desks dropping off coffee and sandwiches. After Tony passed Gibbs he handed the remaining coffee and the bag to Shale. "Didn't know your favorite so I stuck with the basic." Shale nodded her appreciation at even being included.

"DiNozzo…"

"Explaining now, boss. I called the BAU and got through to one of their profilers, an Agent Reid. While he agrees that we are looking at a serial killer with probable psychopathic tendencies, he couldn't give a detailed profile as we have too many variables that we can't explain." At Gibbs' get on with it nod, Tony continued. "If the exes were all in the same branch of service, then it would be possible it was someone who was stationed with the victims or knew them. These victims are too wide spread. Different branches, different ages, different cities, different jobs. So what's the connection between them?" Tony took a gulp of his coffee. "When Reid and I went over the existing cases the only consistent pattern is that the victim in each case is a woman, that they filed for divorce while the spouse was deployed and were engaged to be married."

"I gave you that information early today." Shale perched on the edge of Tony's empty desk. "So, we're no further than we were."

"Au contraire." Tony used the remote to bring Ann Ashton's engagement notice up on the monitor. "We know that each victim was engaged. While talking with Agent Reid, the main question is how is he locating the victims? It's not proper etiquette to put in the notice information about their former husbands. There's nothing in this wording that would give any indication that Ann Ashton was a former navy wife. With over two million marriages each year in this country, it wouldn't be possible to run background checks on every notice; so what are the alternative sources?"

"Go on." Gibbs leaned against the wall as he inhaled his coffee.

"Marriage licenses." Tony clicked to a new photo. "This is our most recent victim's application. As you can see she listed PO Ashton as her former husband but it doesn't have any information about his service only his name. If the perp were a clerk in the Marriage Bureau he would have access to the former husband's name but that wouldn't explain his access to the applications filed in Maryland or Virginia. We excluded divorce records for the same rationale. Each wife filed in her home state. We considered counseling services but again dismissed it based on the victims being from all service branches."

"You have told us what he did not use and what we do not know," Ziva had used Tony's presentation to devour her sandwich while he had Gibbs' attention. "How does this help? To know what we do not know?"

"Ah, but it does, Zee-via. Of course not being married the traditional American girl; you did not grow up dreaming about that perfect day."

"The day Gibbs lets me kill you?" She smiled sarcastically at him.

"Wait…I see where you're going…" McGee shoved his half-eaten sandwich to the side. "It's not the marriage, but the wedding."

"Exactly, McGirlless. Agent Reid suggested we start looking in other directions."

"Bridal registries, wedding planners, florists," Shale began to feel excited.  Against her will, she was semi-impressed.  After the stories she had heard about DiNozzo, she hadn't really expected him to really be much of an asset to the investigation.

"And with the trend to online planning and organization, social websites created to help fellow brides, it would be easier for our perp to infiltrate a community and use it to get track possible victims." McGee began typing furiously. "All we have to do is to determine if our vics have any common sites."

"That still doesn't explain where you were…"

"After I talked to Reid, I went down to legal and got a search warrant for Ann Ashton's office and apartment."

"Boss, if we could get her computer I could dump her bookmarks and then start cross referencing the other victims."

"Way ahead of you, probie. After I got the warrant, I called her boss who met me at her office and gave me our victim's PDA and laptop. Then I swung by her apartment and picked up her home computer, also some folders labeled "wedding" she had in her home office. I dropped them off in Abby's lab along with her dinner. "

"Boss…" McGee looked inquiringly at Gibbs as he rose.

"Get on it. Let me know as soon as you've got something." Gibbs nodded at Tony. "Good-work, DiNozzo. Help McGee cross-reference.

"On it, boss." Tony knew better than to thank him and just grabbed his sandwich and headed to the stairs after McGee.

"Shale, Ziva, start contacting some of the other fiancées. It's a long shot, but they may know if and where they were registered. Shale, you can use McGee's desk."

"Yes, Agent Gibbs." She paused for a minute to stare after Tony.  Part of her was eager to act on the new lead and the other was chagrined that she had been working this case for weeks and in hours DiNozzo had made more progress and had several possible leads.  Shale wished she could credit the BAU; but she knew instinctively that Agent Reid hadn't given Tony that much information.   Past experience with profilers had shown that on cases like this they were very vague.  Most likely, Reid had thrown out some vague recommendations and DiNozzo had run with them.  Shrugging off her jealousy, Shale made her way to McGee's desk.  After all, she told herself, it didn't matter who solved the case, as long as it was solved. 

~~~


	5. Chapter 5 Is it morning already

Chapter 5  Is it morning already?

Shale juggled the coffee trays and several bags.  When Gibbs had finally sent them home and told them to be back at 0700, she had almost sprinted for the elevator.  Riding up with the team excluding Gibbs, she had been grateful that they hadn't expected her to make small talk.  Even DiNozzo had been quiet, you couldn't tell by looking at him, Shale thought resentfully, but he had to be an exhausted as the rest of them.  Still, as she brushed past him, he had stopped her.

"You're donut patrol tomorrow, Officer Probie."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, donuts.   Round cake-like things with a whole in the middle."

"I know what donuts are."

"Good.  Get a mix.  Oh, and McSleepy doesn't like sprinkles.  Get plenty, it'll be a long day. Throw in a few bagels and muffins.  Oh, and whatever you do, don't forget Gibbs' coffee.  Two extra strong, extra large, black, no sugar.  Ziva prefers tea.  McSleepy likes cappuccino, but get him an espresso he'll need the extra caffeine in the morning.  Oh, and don't forget a Caf Pow for Abs."

"Nothing for you?"

"Hot Chocolate, whipped cream."

"You have to be joking."  Shale looked at him in disbelief, but saw no sign of humor on his face.  A quick glance at Ziva and McGee, made her wonder if he was serious.

"When we pull a case like this, probie brings the donuts, and you are the new member, Officer Probie, therefore, donut run."

Ziva explained, "Gibbs will expect us all to be on the ball tomorrow.  Given what we are facing, we will be lucky to get any breaks.  The food in the vending machines is often less than… satisfactory."

"Not to mention with the number of employees, they tend empty out pretty fast." McGee interjected.

"This way we know there will be something available and the donuts can be eaten while we are walking.  Sometimes a quick injection of sugar and caffeine is useful."

"Shot, Ziva."

"Shot, injection, that is not the point. "

Before Tony and Ziva could really get going, McGee interceded.  "Don't worry about it; you're not an official team member. I'll stop by the coffee shop on the way. "

"No.  DiNozzo is right.  For the duration of this case, I have been assigned to Gibbs.  That makes me the probie, so I'll take care of it."  Shale didn't dwell on the slightly surprised but approving look Tony gave her. 

That was how she came to be struggling into the elevator at ten till seven looking like a delivery woman.  She had skipped her morning run in order to catch an extra hour of sleep.  A colder than normal morning shower had jumpstarted her brain cells.  As she showered, Shale thought about the conversation and then Gibbs' reaction when he thought that Tony had left the office to make a food run.  There was no way she could function without a regular calorie intake given the speed of her metabolism.  It was a fair trade-off given that she rarely had to worry about extra pounds appearing.  She couldn't help but wonder how was she expected to make it through the day on little sleep and little food?

As she slipped into a brown suit that accentuated her red hair, she savored the feel of the fabric and the fit. It was nice to dress in something other than her uniform, she admitted to herself.  That was an upside to working with Team Gibbs.    She caressed the sleeve of her Hugo BOSS™ jacket.  The moment she had seen the jacket and matching trousers it had been love at first sight.  It had been a moment of weakness which she justified as it was her only birthday present the previous year. 

The beeping of her second alarm clock startled her into motion.  Although NCIS headquarters were further away, she could easily make up the time difference by driving her car, rather than relying on public transportation.  It would also make it easier to make the necessary stops and transport the things she need to pick up.

~~~

"Here let me help you with that."

"Good-morning, Agent McGee."  Shale gratefully relinquished part of her load as he joined her in the elevator. 

"Wait…wait…" Zeva's hand wedged itself between the closing doors. 

"You, okay, Ziva?"

"Some traffic cop decided to pull me over and explain the concept of speed limits.  When I pointed out that I would only have to go faster to make up the time I was losing while I listened to him, he had the nerve to give me a ticket,"  Ziva was righteously indignant.  "Now I owe Tony fifty dollars."

"I don't understand." McGee shook his head slightly.  "What does Tony have to do with you getting a ticket?"

"He bet me that I could not go three months without a ticket. He probably knew the officer and had him pull me over and give me a ticket to be sure he would win."

"Here, Ziva.  Hot tea," Shale distracted her as McGee stifled a snort of laughter.  Thankfully, the elevator doors opened and the others helped her carry the various bags into their section of the bullpen.

"Uh…Officer Shale, what is all this?"  McGee set the coffee carrier he had on his desk.  "You know you didn't really have to bring breakfast no matter what Tony said."

"Heresy." Tony strolled around the partition, holding several files.  "McFaithless, have I not taught you better?"  He stopped stunned as his eyes took in all the bags and cups.  "You do know that we only buy for our team."

"Look, I know that we have a lot of work to do.  I work better on a full stomach.  I was also taught that there are more food groups than chocolate, donuts, candy bars and of course, chocolate.  Therefore," she pointed at one of the bags McGee held, "We have homemade granola bars made for high energy, lots of nutrients and protein.  A friend of mine has a little shop and sells them.  I'm her certified tester; she figures if she can make it taste bad enough for you that I will eat it; anyone will.  They are delicious.  I carry them on duty.  In the other bag, McGee has a selection of her dried fruits.  Great for eating on the run.  Also, some fresh fruit cups she stocks."

"And the rest?" Ziva tried to peek into the large bag on her desk.

"That's an insulated bag; I borrowed from Stan's Deli.  A friend of my works there.  I called over this morning and she put together a selection of what she calls "deli nibbles"; I call them mini-sandwiches.  She put them in the bag so they would stay could for us.  They're individually packed; again for eating on the run."  Noticing that an empty desk had been squeezed into the area by McGee's desk, she placed the rest of the bags on it, before she handed him a cup carrier.  "And last but not least a selection of donuts, bagels, muffins from the deli and bakery.  Again, packed for freshness and for easy portability." Taking two cups, she placed them on Gibbs' desk, and then returned to take her own cup from Tony. 

"Not bad, Officer Probie."  Tony saluted her with the last cup. 

"I assume that means Officer Shale has something on our suspect."  Gibbs descended the staircase from the director's office at preciously 0700 hundred.

"Just coffee."  She gestured to his desk getting a short nod.

"So this place looks like a bazaar and no one has anything?" 

While the others hurriedly stowed their supplies out of sight, Tony strode to the viewing screen.  "Not exactly, boss.  Something was bothering me about the files; but I couldn't really put my finger on it.  Therefore, I've been going over the files.  Based on the Ashton case, initially I thought we might be looking at someone with sniper training, probably a rifle.  But, this is a picture of the view from the rooftop."  Tony pointed to where their victim had been standing as the others gathered around him to get a better view.  "This building is only two stories.  The street is only two lanes and our vic was on the sidewalk. That means…"

"That shot could have been made with a medium range firearm.  It wouldn't require sniper training."  Ziva looked at Gibbs.  "I could make that shot with my sidearm."

"The other victims were shot in a variety of locations, but any of them could have been made without sniper training and without a rifle."  Gibbs looked at Shale.  "Where are the ballistics reports?" 

Under his gaze, Shale felt her heart sink.  They weren't in the files she compiled.   She hated that she hadn't thought to request them all.  As she started to respond, Tony interceded.  "Shale had no probable cause to pull the ballistics, especially based on her superiors' actions and attitudes.  I thought it would be best if the request came from us directly.  The last report came in about twenty minutes ago.  I just took it down to Abby." 

Shale was surprised.  She wasn't sure why DiNozzo had covered for her.  For him to have reviewed the files and made the requests, he must have went home changed and returned to the office shortly after they had left, yet, he still looked alert.  She was beginning to strongly suspect that he was also responsible for the empty desk.  These observations conflicted sharply with the stories she had heard in Philly.   So far, he had shown a strong work ethic and his instincts were good; even if he was a jerk.

"McGee, call Abby we need that ballistics analysis."  McGee was dialing before Gibbs finished his sentence.  "Tell her to put a rush on it."

"Good-morning, McGee," Abby sang.

"Abby, Gibbs needs…" McGee stopped and looked at the receiver as he realized it was still ringing on the other end.  He turned to find Abby behind him.

"Abs," Gibbs looked inquiringly.

"Good-morning, Gibbs and giblettes, and person I do not know.  Gibbs, why is there a person I do not know?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Abs, this is Officer Alexandra Shale.  She was one of the first responders on the scene. She suspected a connection and brought us info on the other vics.   Shale, this is Abby Scuito our forensics specialist who was about to tell me…"

"Well, after I finished Cilenti's case…"

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder as she stopped.  "Did you get them, Abs?"

"Yeah, I matched the evidence to the husband's gun."  Gibbs squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and Abby took a deep breath shaking off the memory.  Swiping the remote from Tony, she continued.  "I couldn't really sleep so I took a look at what Tony requested as it was coming in."

"This is the bullet Ducky retrieved from our vic."

"Can you tell us what we are looking at, Abby?"  Tony took another sip of hot chocolate. 

"The slug is from a .45 caliber.  It took a bit to narrow it down but this…" a pistol appeared on the screen, as Abby flipped up another picture. "This is your murder weapon.  It's an M…"

"M1911a1 automatic pistol.  Used by the military from WWI but mostly phased out…" Gibbs eyed the weapon grimly.

"Gibbs! Don't steal my thunder."  Abby squealed.  "As I was saying, well you were saying, although it was phased out by most of the services, it was still used by selected personnel particularly the Marine Corp…"

"Oorah," came softly from Gibbs.

"…police agencies and the public. And that is the bad news."  Abby grimaced.  "There were so many of these produced, it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Sorry, Gibbs."

"Any good news?"

"I'm not sure if it's good."  Abby flipped back to the close-up of the slug.  "I checked this against the other photos in the other reports."  The monitor now showed two images side by side.  "See these striations.  They're the same.  In some cases the recovered slugs aren't in the best shape but Officer Shale has got good instincts…or is bad…Anyway, all the victims were killed by the same gun."  Her depressed expression changed as Tony handed her a napkin and donut. "Oooh, sprinkles. Thanks, Tony.  I guess the only real good news, Gibbs, is that if you find the gun, I can match it."

"So what you are telling us," Ziva clarified, "is that we are looking for one of potentially hundreds of thousands of this weapon which does not require special training to use and can be used by anyone?"

"Yup."  Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and then headed back to his desk.  "Don't just stand there.  Let's get busy."

~~~~

"Please someone kill me now. "  Ziva banged her head softly on the desk.  "If I must read one more debate on whether bridesmaids should wear open toe shoes, I will shoot someone."

"Oh, I don't know, Zee-Vah."  Tony looked up from his own screen.  "We could switch.  I am enjoying this lively discussion on veils versus tiaras versus headpieces."

"What is a crumb catcher?"  McGee joined in, his tone bemused.  "And why are they talking about that in a wedding dress forum?"

"There is no crumb catcher, McClueless.  It is when the top of the gown is pleated across the bustline."  Shale looked at Tony in disbelief.  "What because I'm a man, I can't keep up on fashion trends? Nice BOSS™ by the way." 

"So what is your opinion on corsets for women over thirty?" Ziva smirked.

"Don't answer that, DiNozzo." Gibbs appeared ever-present coffee in his hand.  "How are we coming on those user lists?"

"None of the web sites would provide them.  Claimed confidentially clauses.  I've got legal working on subpeonas, should be through anytime, boss."

"McGee?" 

"I've got a program running several searches looking for common phrases, but it's really looking for a needle in the haystack.  The search phrases are too vague.  You would be surprised how many times the phrase ex-husband shows up in these chat rooms; and when you factor in military service it is exponentially…" At Gibbs' expression, McGee shifted his focus.  "I've contacted the restaurants.  Their records show the vouchers were paid for with cash and the time frame is too far back for security tapes.  I've requested the listing of numbers coming in to our vic, but their internal system is making computer tracking difficult.  It appears her firm favors a personal touch and so they funnel all their calls through a call center which then transfers them to the individual office numbers.  Similar issue with the cab company. " Gibbs just stared at him till he continued, "but I will get them and sort through them."

"Ziva."

"I am attempting to obtain records of all purchases of the pistol in the surrounding states within two years of the first victim's death, but it is a long shot."

"Shale?"

"Sir?"

"Your progress?"

"I've contacted the officers who investigated the other sixteen cases and asked for any personal notes that they might have regarding the case or witness statements.  There's a chance that something they noted might not have been considered pertinent at the time and so got left off the official statements.  I've also managed to talk to nine of the fiancés.  Only two of the nine still had information about the wedding planning.  The local police stations are picking the info up and faxing it over to us.  One of the fiancés was killed in a car accident and I'm still trying to track down the over six."

"Keep on it and don't call me, sir.  I'll be in the lab.  Oh, and Shale, save me a couple corned beef on rye."


	6. Chapter 6 A haystack to a hayfield

Chapter 6 A haystack to a hayfield

Gibbs arrived just as Shale finished passing dried fruit and granola bars around the table as they assembled in the conference room later that day. "Report. DiNozzo."

"Subpoenas have been served to the website administrators requesting that they provide electronic files ASAP due to the probability of future attacks."

"McGee."

"Got the dump from the cab company and the call center. I'm running a program searching for duplicates in the files from yesterday. We should have something today. I also finished a search of Ann Ashton's computers. She had enabled cookies to automatically store a lot of her passwords. I'm running a printout of sites and passwords now."

"David."

"I've got the records for all pistol purchases. I am trying to compile them into one file."

"McGee."

"I…can help Ziva merge them into a searchable database."

"Shale."

It surprised Shale how easily she had fallen into Gibbs' pattern of operation. "I've got the faxes from the two fiancés. No duplicates among the florists, wedding planners, dress salons, etc. No info yet on social websites that the victims may have used."

 

"Don't tell me what we don't know. What do we know?"

"Anderson, vic five. I talked to her fiancé earlier. He…uh…said she was always forgetting her passwords so she would write them down in her diary. When I explained why we wanted it, he agreed to overnight it to us. He did ask that we return it after the investigation is over. Once it arrives we can compare it to Ashton's sites for common websites. In the meantime, DiNozzo and I have also been reviewing the detectives' original notes."

"Anything stand out?"

"No, si...Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and glanced at Tony when he didn't echo Shale's response. "DiNozzo?"

"I talked to Reed at BAU for a few minutes earlier. They're in the middle of a case but he is going to call me back when they have more clear time. There's something here, I can feel it."

"Are you sure it's not indigestion from all you've eaten?" Ziva snickered.

"Gut feeling?"

"Yes, boss."

"Go on."

"We're missing something. Reed advised us to look for little things. Moon patterns. Days of the week. There's no timing to the kills. He said any type of pattern might be useful in tracking the killer; as they often escalate or adhere to a pattern."

"So what do we have, DiNozzo?"

"That's just it, boss. I've looked at this and charted this every way I could think of and it just comes up short almost as if we're missing…missing…some piece…"

"Case file? Ballistics? Victim statements? Detective notes?" Gibbs tried to lead him

"Statements."

"Shale, read back PO Ashton's statement just before our vic's shot."

"We've read it three times…"

"Just do it…" Gibbs fired back impatiently.

Shale sighed. "As I was leaving, she was getting out of the cab. Once I assured her I was okay, we talked about her upcoming wedding and I wished her well. She told me that she had dinner plans and she kissed me on the cheek. The next thing I know…."

"That's it!"

"What've you got, DiNozzo?"

"Wellsley's statement…I kissed her on the check and she crumpled in my arms…" Tony began rummaging through the files. "Burke…we kissed… Anderson…I kissed her… The shot comes right after a victim kisses her ex…" While he was talking, Shale was reviewing her share of the files.

"Shale?"

"He's right. Every witness statement but Parker's mentions it."

"Damn." Tony dropped the files and leaned on the table with his clenched fists.

"This is good, a clue, yes?" Ziva looked around the table.

"No, Ziva. It means we don't have them all."

"I do not understand," Ziva glanced around in confusion.

As the implications sunk in, Shale looked over at Tony. "We only have the victims who were actually shot."

"Our potential victims," McGee was solemn, "Are anyone who deserted their husbands and were all engaged to marry someone else."

"But they are only shot if they are caught kissing their ex-husband by the shooter." Shale finished. "How many has he set up to meet and let live?"

"Why would he set them up and let them live? It does not make sense. He is a serial killer, yes?"

"They were unfaithful." Gibbs concluded. "In his mind, he is testing them."

"The Dear John letters…" Shale breathed.

"Were part of his selection process. He can't prove they were unfaithful while the husbands were overseas…" Tony continued.

"…but he can test them by setting them up. If they don't pass the test…"

"…he fails them. Permanently."

"That is disturbing." Ziva said to McGee.

"He's a serial killer, Ziva."

"Not that. That." She gestured to Tony and Shale. "They are completing each other's sentences. It is like they share a brain."

"We always knew Tony only had half a brain."

"Enough." Gibbs glared at them. "Okay, you two. Where does this take us?" He looked from Tony to Shale.

McGee strode to the white board and drew two lines separating the board in thirds. "Two victim profiles?"

Gibbs nodded. "Killed or left live." McGee placed the profiles on each end. "What seems to be the common factors?"

"The setups." Tony replied.

"Dear John letters?" Ziva offered.

"Exes in the military." Shale proffered.

Gibbs added. "On deployment when divorced. Differences?"

"The faithful versus unfaithful." McGee said as he wrote.

"We have to widen the search, Gibbs."

"How?" No one could answer Gibbs. "We need a plan, people. We have no idea how many potential victims there have been or how many he's currently tracking."

"Uh…we…uh…" McGee cringed under Gibbs gaze. "We take the list of common websites used by the victims and we ask if anyone has been set up with free restaurant coupons, etc."

"Won't work." Gibbs vetoed. "We don't want to tip our hand. If he is finding them from a website, we end up tipping him off."

"We contact the ex-husbands of the wives on the sites and ask them."

"Still risk tipping them off." Tony spoke up. "We can't be sure; it isn't an ex-husband."

"We ask the restaurants. See if there have been other coupons purchased for the same ones?" Shale spoke up.

McGee shook his head. "They were cash transactions. There could be hundreds of gift certificates."

"That's looking for nettles in a hayfield."

"Needles in a haystack, Ziva."

Gibbs shut Tony up with one look. "Take a pitchfork, David. Ask about recent cash purchases. Maybe we can get an idea of where he's looking to strike next, then give it to McGee, we may be able to find possible victims in that area. DiNozzo, keep in touch with Reid at the BAU, give him what we know and see if it gets us closer to a working profile."

"On it, boss." Tony and Ziva chorused.

"Shale, help McGee. We need to narrow those lists down as soon as they get here. I'm going to brief the director and let him know that our potential victim pool just increased." Gibbs shook his head as he left the room. Some days there just wasn't enough coffee in the world.

"You can't go in, Agent Gibbs. He's in a meeting." From her tone and lack of forcefulness, it was obvious that Cynthia knew Gibbs would not stop. He handed her a wrapped muffin and gave her a smile as he continued without pause to Vance's door.

"Leon… "

"You are interrupting, Gibbs. You can make an appointment with Cynthia."

"She's busy; I wouldn't want to interrupt her." He smirked at the director. "Glad you're here, Tobias. It'll save the call."

"You're voluntarily calling me in?" Fornell looked suspicious and Vance looked surprised.

"Yep." Gibbs seated himself.

"The case we talked about earlier?" Vance questioned.

"Yep."

"Anything to do with the local police chief complaining about you filching one of his patrol officers?" Fornell asked.

"Really?"

"Not all of us nurture a contentious relationship with locals, Gibbs. Some of us learned to play nice."

"And how's that working for you?" Gibbs took a long sip of coffee.

"I thought you said your team could handle it?" Vance queried.

"That was before we got new info. Our possible victim pool is now unknown. He's tracking them, Leon, and depending on the actions he decides whether or not they deserve to die."

Vance looked at him steadily for a few moments and then closed the file in front of him. "We'll finish this at a later time, Agent Fornell. Thank you for coming by."

Tobias Fornell followed Gibbs out of the office. "Your office?" He asked dryly.

"Nope. Conference room." On his way past his desk, Gibbs pitched his empty cup and scooped up the warm cup that had appeared there.

"What's going on, Jethro?"

"In here."

"Boss?" At their entrance, McGee looked up from where he and Shale were organizing some paper files.

"Carry on."

Tobias walked along the wall where pictures of the victims were posted. "Serial killer?"

"That's only part of it."

"How many?"

"Seventeen in DC, Maryland and Virginina."

"And you're turning this over to the FBI, why?"

"Not turning them over. Eight of them are navy/marine dependents. Our cases."

"So why am I here?" Fornell perched on the edge of the table.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg, Tobias. He's stalking them first. These are only the seventeen we know he killed. We have unknown potential victims."

"And you know this how?"

"Officer Shale." Shale looked up when Gibbs said her name and met the new agent's eyes. Sensing it was not a summons from Gibbs, she went back to sorting. "Based on her evidence we've been investigating. The killer is tracking ex-wives of military personnel who are getting remarried. Sets them up for one last meeting with their ex. If they exchange a kiss, he kills. Otherwise, he lets them go on about their day."

"Gibbs, this sounds like one of DiNozzo's movie plots." Fornell shook his head. "Are you sure this isn't one of his mad hares?"

"Officer Shale…" This time, Shale looked up into Gibbs' eyes. "…made the connection. Her superiors weren't interested. She brought it to DiNozzo, since she knew him from Philly. No joke, Tobias. We have seventeen known victims over eight years and no idea how many potential victims who escaped."

Gazing at the photos and then the twin profiles, Fornell thought for a minute and then sighed. "Alright. I'm in. What do you need?"

"McGee, Shale, brief him on what we know." Gibbs leaned back in the chair and sipped his coffee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Joining forces

"Take a break." 

"I beg your pardon."  Shale looked up from the screen to see DiNozzo watching her.

"Coffee run." 

"I think there's still some in the carafe," Shale stated.

"Gibbs is in a meeting with the Fornell and the director.  They're briefing SecNav on the case.  You've been hard at it since you got here this morning.  When Gibbs gets back he's going to want to meet and go over where we are before we meet with Fornell's team.  They should be here about dinner time.  That means another long night,"   Tony said.

"If Gibbs comes back and we're not here," Shale began nervously.

"He's briefing SecNav that means at least another seventy-five minutes.  McGee is working with Abby to compile the data dumps.  Ziva is hitting the gun range."  At her puzzled expression, Tony explained, "It relaxes her. You need to stretch your legs; you've been bouncing them the last half hour. That means that your muscles are starting to cramp. So up and at them. We're down to seventy-three minutes and we're gonna need all of them."

Grabbing her jacket, Shale followed him onto the elevator. "How do you know we have that long?"

"SGP.  Standard Gibbs Procedure.  He'll lay out the evidence.  SecNav will interrupt as he goes.  That will take twenty minutes.  Then Tobias will be asked by SecNav whether he concurs with Gibbs' assessment.  That's at least fifteen.  He'll repeat that with the director.  Another fifteen.  Then, SecNav will ask for our plan.  That will take about twenty.  Next, risk assessment.  SecNav will want to bring in the local LEOs and homeland security.  Gibbs and Fornell will then start a pissing contest, another fifteen.  The director will try to calm them down; while he assures SecNav they can handle it.  About ten minutes in, Gibbs will storm out.  He'll hit the coffee machine and then call for a sitrep.  All in all that is just over an hour and a half.  They've been in the meeting for about fifteen minutes. Gives us just over an hour."

"Sounds like you know Gibbs pretty well."

"Nope.  I just know how he works."  Tony lead the way past the guard house and headed up the street on foot.  "Here."

Shale automatically took what he handed here and was surprised to find herself holding a couple twenty dollar bills.  "What’s this?"

"Good job this morning, Officer Probie.  You did the run, but you don't have to foot the bill.  We chip in."

"I didn't spend that much.  I called in a couple favors."

"Put it toward next time.  This case looks like it won't be over that fast. You like Italian?"

"Uh, yeah. "

"In here."  Tony opened the door and motioned her into a small Italian café.  "Hey, Mama Zee."

"Antonio, buon pomeriggio. Si consiglia di visitare più spesso ..." The plump matronly woman looked into Tony's eyes.  "A uno cattivo, sì?"  She turned to yell through the kitchen door. "Marcello, vieni ora Antonio è qui. Egli ha bisogno di cibo, abbondanza di cibo e veloce.  Here, sit, sit."  She ushered Tony and Shale to seats at the counter as a young man emerged from the kitchen.

"Grazie, Mama Zee.  Sei bellissima oggi, come sempre."  {Translation at the bottom of the chapter.}

"Hey, Tony."

"Marcello. How's business?"

"Not bad.  Economy is hitting everyone."  The younger  
man answer with a light accent.  "What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yeah.  Oh, and throw in an Gnocchi Gran Festa for Abby.  She'll probably want it for breakfast. "

"We have Ravioli a modo mio today.  Want that for Ziva or the Cappellacci di Zucca?"

 "The ravioli.  She raved about it last time.  Fornell's consulting so add another Bistecca alla Fiorentina Gibbs' style. What would you like, Shale?"

"When you said Italian, I was thinking Spaghetti, pizza, you know…"  Her face flushed in embarassment.

"Meat with potatoes or pasta? Vegetarian?"  Marcello asked.

"Meat with pasta."

"Chicken, beef, veal?"

"Veal, please."

"I make you my specialty, Penne capricciosi, like I make for Tony."

"Thanks."  Shale was put at ease by Marcello's easy manner.

"Ducky and Jimmy, too?"  Marcello asked Tony.

"No, they're working another case in Arlington."

"How long?"

Tony took a quick look at his watch.  "Forty-six minutes?"

"It'll be ready."

"Can you walk in those?"  Tony nodded at Shale's shoes.

"Yes."

"We've got time for a quick turn of the park."

She quickly realized that when Tony said quick that was  
exactly what he meant.  Out of deference for her heels, he kept to the trail but set a brisk pace.   "Do you order there often?"

"I stop by a few times a month pick up dinner on the way home. Now and then when we catch a case like this, you need more than pizza or burgers."

"You ordered the one dish Gibbs' style?" 

"Take Marcello's porterhouse and skip the wonderful Dijon, wine and spice rub, ditch the sautéed spinach and you basically get steak over grilled with double potatoes. Very traditional man food.”

“The gnocchi for Abby?”

“When we pull a case like this, she usually sleeps on the futon in her lab.  This way I know she’ll have something in her system besides café-pow.”

“Ziva?”

“Ziva is on the other end of the Gibbs’ scale. Ziva usually gets Marcello’s butternut squash ravioli but he does a ravioli with lentils and other stuff now and then that she can’t resist."

"You know your team well.  I doubt any of my partners could tell you my food preferences."

"Not mine either."  He replied cryptically and picked up the pace; as they finished the circuit in quiet.  A quick stop at the café where he picked up a large hamper and pressed several bills into a protesting Mama Zee's hand and they were on their way back to the office.

~~

Shale was savoring the last bites of her delicious dinner when Gibbs strode angrily into the bullpen holding a steaming cup of coffee; Fornell at his heels.  He sniffed appreciatively.  He looked at Tony who had just gestured to his watch while looking at Shale.  “Marcello’s?”

“On your desk, boss.  There’s one for you, too, Agent Fornell.” 

Fornell grabbed his container and opened it quickly.  He actually moaned at the tantalizing smell that emerged.  “Gibbs, you are one lucky bastard.”

“Thank DiNozzo, Tobias.” Gibbs gestured with his fork as he dug in to his own dinner. 

“How did things go with SecNav, boss?  Is he bring Homeland in?”  Tony drew Gibbs’ attention while his teammates finished their dinners.

“Nope.  Just our team and Tobias’ for now.  The director is supposed to keep him updated regularly.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Shale looked at her temporary supervisor.  “Will we be coordinating with local law enforcement?”

“The director has left that to our discretion at this time.”

“Has my temporary assignment to NCIS been terminated?”

“You looking for an out, Shale?”  Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“No, si…Agent Gibbs.  I’d like to see this through to the end; I’m just concerned how long the police department would permit my absence without terminating my position.”

“SecNav has been made aware that you are the one who discovered the connection and brought the case to our attention.  He is personally contacting your chief regarding your current reassignment.  He has approved temporary pay through NCIS until the case is finished.”

“Thank-you, Agent Gibbs.” Realizing that the agent had vouched for her, Shale was relieved that she would not have to leave the case unsolved. 

“Anything new?” Gibbs looked at his team.

“No, boss.”   They chorused. 

“No, Agent Gibbs.” Shale answered.

“We’ll reconvene in the conference room in twenty minutes to brief Tobias’ team. “  Gibbs looked around the bullpen.  “Well, get busy.”

McGee scurried off to Abby’s lab with Ziva following.  Shale was at a loss until Tony motioned her to follow him.  He lead her to the conference room.  “I talked to Agent Reid at the BAU again.  He agrees with our assessment that we are dealing with two outcomes.  So where do we go from here?”

“Why ask me?  Your team has a lot more experience.”

“You’re the first to start putting the pieces together.  You know his style.”  Tony moved towards her.  “Okay, play it out.  I’m PO Ashton, you’re our victim.  What are you feeling?”

“Anxious.  Concerned.”

“You get to the site and you see I’m okay.”

“I’m happy you’re alright.  Relieved.”

“We talk about your upcoming marriage.”  Tony stepped close to Shale.  “I wish you well.”

“I have to go.  I have a date but… I hate to leave you feeling like this…”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Without even thinking, Shale pressed her lips to Tony’s.  Unlike the kiss at the crime scene, this started out gentle but then Tony deepened the kiss and Shale instinctively pressed closer.  The sound of voices approaching broke them out of the kiss-induced daze.  They quickly retreated to opposite sides of the table as Ziva and McGee entered. 

“So…uh…the kiss was out of guilt?” 

Shale tried to focus, slightly angered that the kiss seemingly had no effect on Tony.  “No, just out of remembrance.” 

“So any sign of affection to him is a sign of betrayal to her fiancée.”

McGee listened to their exchange and then offered.  “Just affection to her ex-husband though.  He doesn’t shoot them any other time.”

Tony looked at McGee.  “So maybe our shooter…”

Shale added, “…has been in that position?  Engaged to a woman…”

“…who had an affair with her ex…”

“…or went back to her ex.”

“Sounds like a place to start.” Gibbs said from the open door.  “You remember Agent Sacks, this is Agent Preston. Special Agents DiNozzo, David, McGee and Shale.” He gestured to them in turn.  “Let’s get started.”

~~~~ Please forgive any errors I used an Italian translation from on-line translator:

Mama Zee:  "Good -afternoon.  You should visit more often...A bad one, yes?  Marcello, come now Tony is here.  He needs food; plenty of food and quick."

Tony:  "Thanks, Mama Zee.  You look beautiful today, as always."

~~~~

Chapter 7 Joining forces

"Take a break." 

"I beg your pardon."  Shale looked up from the screen to see DiNozzo watching her.

"Coffee run." 

"I think there's still some in the carafe," Shale stated.

"Gibbs is in a meeting with the Fornell and the director.  They're briefing SecNav on the case.  You've been hard at it since you got here this morning.  When Gibbs gets back he's going to want to meet and go over where we are before we meet with Fornell's team.  They should be here about dinner time.  That means another long night,"   Tony said.

"If Gibbs comes back and we're not here," Shale began nervously.

"He's briefing SecNav that means at least another seventy-five minutes.  McGee is working with Abby to compile the data dumps.  Ziva is hitting the gun range."  At her puzzled expression, Tony explained, "It relaxes her. You need to stretch your legs; you've been bouncing them the last half hour. That means that your muscles are starting to cramp. So up and at them. We're down to seventy-three minutes and we're gonna need all of them."

Grabbing her jacket, Shale followed him onto the elevator. "How do you know we have that long?"

"SGP.  Standard Gibbs Procedure.  He'll lay out the evidence.  SecNav will interrupt as he goes.  That will take twenty minutes.  Then Tobias will be asked by SecNav whether he concurs with Gibbs' assessment.  That's at least fifteen.  He'll repeat that with the director.  Another fifteen.  Then, SecNav will ask for our plan.  That will take about twenty.  Next, risk assessment.  SecNav will want to bring in the local LEOs and homeland security.  Gibbs and Fornell will then start a pissing contest, another fifteen.  The director will try to calm them down; while he assures SecNav they can handle it.  About ten minutes in, Gibbs will storm out.  He'll hit the coffee machine and then call for a sitrep.  All in all that is just over an hour and a half.  They've been in the meeting for about fifteen minutes. Gives us just over an hour."

"Sounds like you know Gibbs pretty well."

"Nope.  I just know how he works."  Tony lead the way past the guard house and headed up the street on foot.  "Here."

Shale automatically took what he handed here and was surprised to find herself holding a couple twenty dollar bills.  "What’s this?"

"Good job this morning, Officer Probie.  You did the run, but you don't have to foot the bill.  We chip in."

"I didn't spend that much.  I called in a couple favors."

"Put it toward next time.  This case looks like it won't be over that fast. You like Italian?"

"Uh, yeah. "

"In here."  Tony opened the door and motioned her into a small Italian café.  "Hey, Mama Zee."

"Antonio, buon pomeriggio. Si consiglia di visitare più spesso ..." The plump matronly woman looked into Tony's eyes.  "A uno cattivo, sì?"  She turned to yell through the kitchen door. "Marcello, vieni ora Antonio è qui. Egli ha bisogno di cibo, abbondanza di cibo e veloce.  Here, sit, sit."  She ushered Tony and Shale to seats at the counter as a young man emerged from the kitchen.

"Grazie, Mama Zee.  Sei bellissima oggi, come sempre."  {Translation at the bottom of the chapter.}

"Hey, Tony."

"Marcello. How's business?"

"Not bad.  Economy is hitting everyone."  The younger man answer with a light accent.  "What can I get you? The usual?"

"Yeah.  Oh, and throw in an Gnocchi Gran Festa for Abby.  She'll probably want it for breakfast. "

"We have Ravioli a modo mio today.  Want that for Ziva or the Cappellacci di Zucca?"

 "The ravioli.  She raved about it last time.  Fornell's consulting so add another Bistecca alla Fiorentina Gibbs' style. What would you like, Shale?"

"When you said Italian, I was thinking Spaghetti, pizza, you know…"  Her face flushed in embarassment.

"Meat with potatoes or pasta? Vegetarian?"  Marcello asked.

"Meat with pasta."

"Chicken, beef, veal?"

"Veal, please."

"I make you my specialty, Penne capricciosi, like I make for Tony."

"Thanks."  Shale was put at ease by Marcello's easy manner.

"Ducky and Jimmy, too?"  Marcello asked Tony.

"No, they're working another case in Arlington."

"How long?"

Tony took a quick look at his watch.  "Forty-six minutes?"

"It'll be ready."

"Can you walk in those?"  Tony nodded at Shale's shoes.

"Yes."

"We've got time for a quick turn of the park."

She quickly realized that when Tony said quick that was exactly what he meant.  Out of deference for her heels, he kept to the trail but set a brisk pace.   "Do you order there often?"

"I stop by a few times a month pick up dinner on the way home. Now and then when we catch a case like this, you need more than pizza or burgers."

"You ordered the one dish Gibbs' style?" 

"Take Marcello's porterhouse and skip the wonderful Dijon, wine and spice rub, ditch the sautéed spinach and you basically get steak over grilled with double potatoes. Very traditional man food.”

“The gnocchi for Abby?”

“When we pull a case like this, she usually sleeps on the futon in her lab.  This way I know she’ll have something in her system besides café-pow.”

“Ziva?”

“Ziva is on the other end of the Gibbs’ scale. Ziva usually gets Marcello’s butternut squash ravioli but he does a ravioli with lentils and other stuff now and then that she can’t resist."

"You know your team well.  I doubt any of my partners could tell you my food preferences."

"Not mine either."  He replied cryptically and picked up the pace; as they finished the circuit in quiet.  A quick stop at the café where he picked up a large hamper and pressed several bills into a protesting Mama Zee's hand and they were on their way back to the office.

~~

Shale was savoring the last bites of her delicious dinner when Gibbs strode angrily into the bullpen holding a steaming cup of coffee; Fornell at his heels.  He sniffed appreciatively.  He looked at Tony who had just gestured to his watch while looking at Shale.  “Marcello’s?”

“On your desk, boss.  There’s one for you, too, Agent Fornell.” 

Fornell grabbed his container and opened it quickly.  He actually moaned at the tantalizing smell that emerged.  “Gibbs, you are one lucky bastard.”

“Thank DiNozzo, Tobias.” Gibbs gestured with his fork as he dug in to his own dinner. 

“How did things go with SecNav, boss?  Is he bring Homeland in?”  Tony drew Gibbs’ attention while his teammates finished their dinners.

“Nope.  Just our team and Tobias’ for now.  The director is supposed to keep him updated regularly.”

“Agent Gibbs,” Shale looked at her temporary supervisor.  “Will we be coordinating with local law enforcement?”

“The director has left that to our discretion at this time.”

“Has my temporary assignment to NCIS been terminated?”

“You looking for an out, Shale?”  Gibbs looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“No, si…Agent Gibbs.  I’d like to see this through to the end; I’m just concerned how long the police department would permit my absence without terminating my position.”

“SecNav has been made aware that you are the one who discovered the connection and brought the case to our attention.  He is personally contacting your chief regarding your current reassignment.  He has approved temporary pay through NCIS until the case is finished.”

“Thank-you, Agent Gibbs.” Realizing that the agent had vouched for her, Shale was relieved that she would not have to leave the case unsolved. 

“Anything new?” Gibbs looked at his team.

“No, boss.”   They chorused. 

“No, Agent Gibbs.” Shale answered.

“We’ll reconvene in the conference room in twenty minutes to brief Tobias’ team. “  Gibbs looked around the bullpen.  “Well, get busy.”

McGee scurried off to Abby’s lab with Ziva following.  Shale was at a loss until Tony motioned her to follow him.  He lead her to the conference room.  “I talked to Agent Reid at the BAU again.  He agrees with our assessment that we are dealing with two outcomes.  So where do we go from here?”

“Why ask me?  Your team has a lot more experience.”

“You’re the first to start putting the pieces together.  You know his style.”  Tony moved towards her.  “Okay, play it out.  I’m PO Ashton, you’re our victim.  What are you feeling?”

“Anxious.  Concerned.”

“You get to the site and you see I’m okay.”

“I’m happy you’re alright.  Relieved.”

“We talk about your upcoming marriage.”  Tony stepped close to Shale.  “I wish you well.”

“I have to go.  I have a date but… I hate to leave you feeling like this…”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Without even thinking, Shale pressed her lips to Tony’s.  Unlike the kiss at the crime scene, this started out gentle but then Tony deepened the kiss and Shale instinctively pressed closer.  The sound of voices approaching broke them out of the kiss-induced daze.  They quickly retreated to opposite sides of the table as Ziva and McGee entered. 

“So…uh…the kiss was out of guilt?” 

Shale tried to focus, slightly angered that the kiss seemingly had no effect on Tony.  “No, just out of remembrance.” 

“So any sign of affection to him is a sign of betrayal to her fiancée.”

McGee listened to their exchange and then offered.  “Just affection to her ex-husband though.  He doesn’t shoot them any other time.”

Tony looked at McGee.  “So maybe our shooter…”

Shale added, “…has been in that position?  Engaged to a woman…”

“…who had an affair with her ex…”

“…or went back to her ex.”

“Sounds like a place to start.” Gibbs said from the open door.  “You remember Agent Sacks, this is Agent Preston. Special Agents DiNozzo, David, McGee and Shale.” He gestured to them in turn.  “Let’s get started.”

~~~~ Please forgive any errors I used an Italian translation from on-line translator:

Mama Zee:  "Good -afternoon.  You should visit more often...A bad one, yes?  Marcello, come now Tony is here.  He needs food; plenty of food and quick."

Tony:  "Thanks, Mama Zee.  You look beautiful today, as always."

~~~~

 


	8. Chapter 8 Did I hear pie

Chapter 8  Did I hear “Pie?”

"C'mon, baby, not like this.  C'mon, baby."   Shale pleaded.

"Car problems?"  Tony strode up to her car.

 It had been a long day and all Shale wanted to do was go home and have a nice, long, hot shower.  "He won't start."

"He?"

"Ernest."

"Ernest?"

"He belonged to the son of the woman I bought him from.  His name was Ernest and after he died she just wanted rid of the car.  I've had to have it towed so many times for not starting.  I'm afraid I may have to replace him someday."

"Mustang, 1970, Mach 1?"

"Let me guess; you're into cars."

"Just the classics.  Pop the hood."

"You're a mechanic, too?" Shale said skeptically. 

"No.  I had a 66."

"Had?"

"Yeah, perp planted a bomb."

"Sorry."

"It was a while ago.  Try him now."

Obediently, Shale turned the key and was surprised when the car turned over obediently.  "How?"

"Battery cable was loose.  Betsy used to do the same thing.   Take him to Mike's Classics.  He'll replace it for you properly and reasonably."

"Thanks."

"See you in the morning."  Tony said as he strode towards the exit.

"Uh…Agent…Tony…" Shale pulled up alongside him idling her car.  "No car?"

"Rental's in the shop.  I'm catching a bus."

"Look, it's late.  Can't I give you a lift home?"

"It's out of your way."

"I could use a drive to clear my head.  I need to unwind a bit."

Tony could see the sincerity in her eyes.  “I’d appreciate it.” 

Tossing his bag in back, Tony slid into the passenger seat automatically reaching for the seatbelt.  He couldn’t help sighing as he relaxed into the seat.  He hated working with Sacks; the man just rubbed his last nerve repeatedly.  For him the jury was still out on Preston, but at least he wasn’t outwardly antagonistic like Sacks.  During the briefing, Sacks had shown how much of an idiot he could really be; scoffing at the theory behind the murders.  Only when Gibbs had interceded and made it clear that the theory had been run past the BAU had Sacks turned his attack.  Instead he began making snide remarks about Shale and her involvement; disbelieving that a plain, lowly police officer could have uncovered the trail on her own.  That had lit the fuse on the whole team and they had all leapt to Shale’s defense; the flare-up had ended when Fornell finally stepped in telling Sacks to shut up if he didn’t have anything pertinent to add.  

“Thanks.”

Tony refocused his attention to the present.  “For what?”

“Taking up for me when Agent Sacks started in.”

As he replayed the scene in his mind, Tony thought about the look on Shale’s face; as if she didn’t believe that they were supporting her.  “You’re one of ours,” he replied simply.  He caught the look of surprise on her face. 

“Not really. Just temporarily assigned, I’m not really a part of the team.”

“You’ve seen Gibbs in operation.  Do you think he makes a habit of working with LEOs?” Tony asked before answering his own question.  “He hates dealing with them and other agencies.”

“Then why let me sit in?”

“You impressed him.  That’s why he brought you on board.  If you hadn’t, he would have taken the files and shown you the door.”

“He doesn’t act that way.” 

“He’s Gibbs.” Tony replied simply.  “Take how he introduced you to Fornell’s team; just the same as the McGee, Ziva and I.  Gibbs claimed you; therefore you are part of the team, Officer Probie and we take care of our own.”

Shale weaved her way through the late evening traffic while she processed Tony’s statement.  “I’ve never really worked as part of a team before.”

“Wouldn’t have been the same if you had.”  Tony rolled his neck carefully.  “Gibbs is one of a kind.  In a normal situation I don’t think you’d ever try to build a team with an autopsy gremlin, a British ME, a goth, a former Mossad spy, a geek, a former police detective and a hard ass marine. But it works for Gibbs.”

“And for you?”  Shale looked at his face in the streetlights.

“Yeah, for me, too.”  Tony looked pensive. 

“You’re not what I expected.”  Shale continued quickly when Tony glanced at her.  “I mean, what I heard in Philly.”

“Ah…” Tony nodded.  “Let me guess.  Rich kid womanizer who couldn’t detect his way out of a paper bag?”

“Sort of.”  Shale admitted.

“Things are always what they seem. People aren’t always how they are depicted.” Tony said cryptically. 

“I’m beginning to see that.”  Shale slowed as she approached a traffic light.  “We’re only a couple block from Stan’s Deli.  I have to drop his bag off either tonight or in the morning. Could I interest you in a cup of coffee and a piece of pie?”

“It’s still open?”

“Yeah, they stay open all night for the theatre goers and the night shifts.  We don’t have, too…”

 “Hey, no reneging.”  Tony joked.  “I never turn down pie.  Dessert is like a major part of the food pyramid.”

“The food pyramid?”

“Cherry pie, apple pie, blueberry pie are all fruits.  Coconut and chocolate pie is milk product.  Cheesecake is definitely a milk and cheese.  Carrot cake is a vegetable.  Rice pudding is a grain.”  Tony said in a mock serious tone.  “How did you get to be a police officer without knowing the food pyramid?”

“OK, wise guy, what are doughnuts?”

“Ahhh. Trick question.”  Tony said, “Plain or glazed would be cereal and grain.  If they are filled, they are fruit.  So, what kind of pie are we talking?”  He asked as she pulled in front of the deli.  He was pleased to note it was an unassuming storefront tucked away on a side street not far from a police substation.  The windows were sparkling clean beneath the street lights and he could see a variety of sandwiches and desserts in well-stocked display cases.  He waited for Shale to retrieve the insulated bag from her back seat and then gallantly waved her through the door that he had opened.

“Welcome to Stan’s how may…” A young man bustled through the swinging door leading to the kitchen area.  “Sexy Lexy!”  He stopped and hollered back into the kitchen.  “Hey, Stevie, sexy Lexy’s here.”

“Not one word.” Shale said through clenched teeth as Tony mouthed the phrase.  “I can and will kill you.”  Tony mimed zipping his lips as a ravishing brunette emerged and hurried to greet Shale slapping the young man on the shoulder as she brushed by him. 

“Alex, how did it go?  Was the selection okay?”

“If I may say so,” Tony interrupted giving the brunette a perfect smile, “the selection and its preparer were perfection.  Delizioso e molto bello.”

“You are so full of it.”  The brunette burst out laughing at the faked hurt look and puppy eyes that Tony gave her. 

“Agent DiNozzio, this is one of my best friends Stephanie Coulter and her idiot husband, MacKennon.  This is Special Agent DiNozzio.”

“Tony, please.”  Tony said politely and offered his hand to the young couple.

The other man dried his hands on his apron before giving Tony a firm handshake.  “Please call me Mack.  I only get called MacKennon by my mother or if I’m in the dog house with Stevie or Lexie.”

“So pretty much all the time?”  Tony asked in a sympathetic tone. 

The other man laughed ruefully.  “You know it.”

“Have a seat, Ag…” The brunette smiled at Tony’s down crest expression.  “Tony.  Can I get you something to drink?”

“I was promised pie,” Tony did his best pathetic waif look.  “It’s been so long since I’ve eaten.”

“Stow it, you ham.  It’s only been a couple hours.”  Shale laughed.

“Like I said, so looonnng.  I’m a growing boy, I have to keep my strength up.”

“Well said, my brother.”  Shale and Stevie looked at each other in resignation as the two men executed a complicated fist bump.  “It’s usually pretty quiet for a couple more hours. Let’s all grab a table at the back and we’ll have something to eat.”

Tony looked at Shale with a lifted eyebrow.  “I’m not in any hurry, but I promised to take you home.  Will you be late or…”  She left the statement unfinished.  

“No curfew or pets.” Tony said jauntily and offered the two ladies his elbows.  “May I escort you lovely ladies to a table?”  The brunette laughingly accepted, while Shale shook her head in resignation but still accepted.

“What about me?”  Mack said indignantly.

“Sorry, I only have two arms.” Tony tossed over his shoulder.  “You’ll have to escort yourself.”

 


	9. Chapter 9 It's better to be lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now have a wonderful beta, USAFChief. I am grateful for the support and assistance.

Chapter 9   It’s better to be lucky

When the alarm went off, Shale groaned but resolutely she rolled over and pressed the off button.  Rising, she headed for the shower thinking about the difference in working NCIS versus the beat.  At least when working with the PD she knew the hours of her shift.  Working with Gibbs’ team meant working until Gibbs released you at night.  It was playing havoc with her routine but she knew given the choice she would never pass up the opportunity.

Before contacting DiNozzio, she had researched him and his team by asking other agents and some cops who had worked with him previously.  Wryly she realized that nothing in her research had prepared her for the reality.  Tony, as he had insisted she call him last night, was a skilled investigator,which was at odds with the description of a childish, goofball that had been given by former colleagues.  It left her wondering what else they had been mistaken about. 

Before meeting him she had been certain that Gibbs’ description had to be a complete exaggeration.  After meeting him and working with him for two days, she had come to the conclusion that it was actually understated.  She winced at the head slaps she had seen administered to Tony and the sharp, biting tone he had used to slap down Agent Sacks.  In theory, Gibbs’ style of management should have resulted in a dysfunctional team.  Instead, Shale saw a tight-knit, effective team.  True, they were not your typical government agents but the progress that they had already made was very impressive.

Shale moved into the bedroom to get dressed.  During their late night supper, Tony had kept Stevie, Mack and her laughing over mishaps that came about as a member of team Gibbs and the consequences.  She had trouble picturing the proper Agent McGee being forced to work in sweat shorts and a torn sweat shirt after getting soaked.  It was then that Tony had explained the “Go bag” that each team kept at the office.   Nonchalantly between the stories, Tony had stated that Shale might want to bring one in and that he had arranged a temporary locker if she wanted to bring in a set of workout clothes.  When she dropped him off at his apartment, she had discovered that they lived only a couple of blocks apart, so she had offered to give him a ride into the office the next morning. 

Contrary to his reputation, Shale was beginning to see why Tony was Gibbs’ senior agent.  He quietly took care of the background details, arranging for Shale’s desk, computer, credentials and now a locker.  Both days he had ensured that the team was fed while still managing to work on the case.  Shale wondered about how much of his goof-ball nature was actually real and how much was used to ease the tension.  She had noticed that during the meeting between NCIS and FBI, his comments had often refocused Ziva’s attention, distracting her when she was on the verge of attacking Sacks; as well as drawing Gibbs’ attention to Tony when Gibbs was visibly snarling at the FBI agents.  At the knock on her front door, she made sure her gun was in her holster and picked up her duffle before going to open her door. 

“Good-morning, Officer Probie.”  Tony DiNozzio was smiling brightly.  “I came early in case you needed help showering or getting dressed or...” Tony grunted when her duffle hit him in the chest.  “…or carrying your duffle.”  He waited patiently while she locked the door and then followed her down the stairs. Tony waited while Shale unlocked the car and then placed her bag on the backseat. 

“Is there any place you need to stop this morning?” She asked Tony. 

“Just Stan’s place.”  He answered drumming along to the beat of the radio.  “Before we left, Mack offered to put a care package together for work today.” 

“I didn’t hear him.”

“You and Stevie were discussing the new muffins she added to the menu and which ones went first yesterday.  I think the cranberry-orange-pecan sound good, but the chocolate chocolate chip sound decadent and definitely high on my list to try…”

~~~

As they rode the elevator, Shale pondered on the comfortable silence that they had shared after picking up the cooler from Mack.  They had been content to take sips of the delicious hot chocolate with a raspberry cream topping Mack had thrust into their hands as they listened to the music and morning news reports.  But as she parked his demeanor had changed; she could see him assume his work persona.  Tony had glanced around the lot and then swore softly before taking the cooler from the backseat and heading quickly for the elevator.

As she hurriedly locked the doors and followed him, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“No David or McGee and Gibbs is already here.”

Shale looked at her watch.  “We still have almost a half hour, it’s not like they are late.”

“Ahh, but we are on Gibbs’ time, Officer Probie.  When Gibbs arrives first, we’re late. At least Fornell and his marionettes aren’t here yet.”  Just before the elevator doors opened, Tony handed her the food and took the beverage holder she held and plucked the extra large, double strength coffee from it.  “Here take this to your desk and I’ll fend off Gibbs.”    Shale was struck again by Tony’s insight as the doors opened and there stood a grumpy looking Gibbs.  “Morning, boss.  Coffee?”  Tony drew Gibbs’ attention as Shale exited the elevator and made her way to her desk; struggling to balance the food and her duffle. 

“Where’s McGee on those phone records?  We need to nail this guy before he kills again.”

“The program finished running last night and unfortunately we came up empty.   The only calls that fit the profile of the one that Ms. Ashton and the cab driver received based on the time and re-routing was traced back to a throwaway cell.  Unfortunately, it looks like a dead end, boss.  McGee’s put some kind of an alert in the event it is used again, but it looks like a long shot.”

“Canvas for victims?”

“Abby cast a wide net looking for more victims and Ziva and Shale went through the files with Fornell’s team looking for more shootings that match our MO.  None of them match our profile.  It looks like the seventeen victims Shale found are all there are.”

“Nationwide, too?”

“Yes, boss. Abby even checked military bases abroad.”

Gibbs pondered the lack of additional victims for a minute.  “So DC and the surrounding area is convenient, a comfort zone for the perp? We’re still missing a piece.”

“Could the perp be stationed locally?”  Shale proffered.  “That would restrict the ability to travel outside the area.”

“For eight years?“ Gibbs scoffed.

“Sorry.“

“Don’t apologize.  It’s a waste of time.”  Tossing his now empty cup, Gibbs headed for the stairs.  “Going to update the director.  Get busy, Fornell’s team will be here soon and I don’t want us going in empty handed.”

Shale looked at Tony in disbelief and he simply shrugged.  “You heard the man.”

Sitting at her desk, she found an overnight package and opened it to find Rebecca Anderson‘s diary. Opening it she began to read, only barely noticing when, minutes later, Ziva and McGee entered and with quick glances at Gibbs empty desk hurriedly seated themselves and began working. 

“DiNozzo,” Tony, McGee and Ziva looked up at the excitement in Shale’s voice.  “I think I’ve got something.”

“Are you going to share?”  Gibbs sarcastic tone caused Shale to jump. “or keep it for show and tell?” How did he sneak up on her so easily she wondered. 

“Sorry, Agent Gibbs.”  Shale didn’t even know why she was apologizing.  “This is Rebecca Anderson’s diary, our fifth vic.  She’s talking about a website she found on line for women planning second marriages.”

“There’s hundreds of those sites,” McGee interjected. 

“Yes, but was that site aimed at women who were formerly military wives?” Shale shot back.  “I know this is what we were hunting.”

“Gut feeling?” DiNozzio asked. 

“That and the web address.  It’s AWOL_Brides.org.”


	10. Under the haystack

Chapter 10 Under the haystack

“McGee, bring it up.” Gibbs ordered. 

The website was projected quickly onto the projection screen. It looked little different than the sites the group had been searching in recent days. There were sections for vows, dresses, cakes, flowers and all the other various services available. Most important, there was a chat section. 

“DiNozzo.”

He replied to his boss as he picked up his phone. “Calling legal for a subpoena. We’ll have the list of subscribers ASAP.”

“McGee.”

“Cross-referencing the lists we have from our other vics to see if they are registered.”

“David.” 

“Running check of the website owner and any employees.”

“Shale.”

“I’m using Anderson’s login and will download her chat logs, contacts and information.”

“Get Fornell’s team to make copies of what we have, when they finally get here. Shale, once DiNozzo gets the list, you and he cross-reference the list with Anderson’s contacts. I want to know who our vic was talking to.” 

~~

It was Gibbs’ dry, “Tobias, glad you and your team could finally join us” that alerted Shale to the team leader’s return from MTAC and to the FBI team’s arrival. At his look, Gibbs’ team quickly gathered materials and prepared to move to the conference room.

“We were searching FBI files for related cases.”

“Abby ran those last night; as well as overseas bases. Could have told you that if you’d called.”

“How’d she get in to our data…Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“While you and your team were chasing your tails, we’ve been working on our first solid lead.” He glanced at Tobias over his shoulder. “Well, are you coming?”

Tobias shook his head at Gibbs’ sarcasm and motioned to Sacks and Preston to join the others. “Lead?” He questioned as he passed by Gibbs standing at the door to the conference room. 

Gibbs just waved him in. “Shale, why don’t you catch the latecomers up?”

Shale took a deep breath uncertain why Gibbs had chosen her over one of his regular team. She stood and moved to the projection screen that dropped from the ceiling to cover the whiteboard in the conference room. As she passed by Tony he gave a small nod in Sacks’ direction. She pondered for a moment and then she understood Tony’s message. This was Gibbs’ way of addressing Sacks’ behavior the previous day and it helped calm her nerves. As McGee brought up the website, she addressed the FBI teams.

“This is AWOL_Brides.org. It is a wedding website focused at former service wives. We found the address in Rebecca Anderson’s diary.” 

“So based on a diary you think you found a break in the case?” Sacks sneered.

“Based on skilled investigation. Listen, you may learn something.” Gibbs nodded for Shale to continue.

“Once we found the website, we began comparing it to the information retrieved from Ann Ashton’s computer and files. She was also a member. So far, we have linked the website to seven of our fifteen victims.”

“What about other common sites?” Preston asked.

“None so far.” McGee answered. He stood taking the remote from Shale who gratefully returned to her seat. As he talked he flipped through a series of computer program images. “Shale helped compile lists which we are searching using a specially designed program. At this time, we have found no other links among these seven victims.”

“Alright, let’s find out what we can. Sacks…”

“Way ahead of you, Tobias.” Gibbs’ “again” was left unspoken.

Taking her cue, Ziva moved to take over. “This is Alyson Harris, the website owner. Ms. Harris, formerly Alyson Rogers and Alyson Strot. Ms. Harris was born Alyson Rae Strot in Washington, Indiana. After graduating high school, she married Kevin Rogers. Rogers was in Army ROTC in college and went into the service right after graduation. He was deployed shortly after their wedding. He rose to the rank of Major – with each promotion right on time. The couple moved to Georgia shortly after his promotion to Major. After seven years, the couple divorced while Major Rogers was deployed overseas. She remarried one George Harris about fifteen years ago. They currently reside near Louisville, Kentucky.”

“So she fits our profile?”

“Not technically. Ms. Harris and Major Rogers had already filed for divorce prior to his deployment. No dear Jack letter. “

“John.” Tony automatically corrected her.

Ziva ignored Tony and continued. “This website was started the year following her re-marriage. It started slowly, but in the last six to eight years has grown substantially.”

“Fallout from the Afghan and Iraq wars.” Tobias commented.

“So what, Rogers waits seven years and decides to go on a rampage?” Sacks interjected. “This is a waste of time.”

“You are a…” Ziva began.

“David!” Gibbs growled.

“Sacks!” Fornell shouted.

Both Gibbs and Fornell glared at Sacks. After comparing the two, Shale decided she preferred Fornell’s. It was much less lethal. It was amazing that Sacks hadn’t been vaporized where he sat.

“Fornell, if your agent doesn’t have anything constructive to add to this investigation…” Gibbs began angrily. 

“I am a federal agent.” Sacks rose and headed towards Gibbs. “I have more right to…”

Shale could see Agent Preston and McGee cringe. On the other hand, Ziva and Tony appeared almost gleeful. From the hastily hidden smirk, she got the impression Agent Fornell was wishing for popcorn.

“You have no rights!” Gibbs said forcefully. “This is my case, you are here by invitation. An invitation that has just been revoked. Tobias, get him out of here.”

“You can’t do that. I have been an agent for nearly ten year and I am fully qualified…”

“Not by my standards.”

“Just because DiNozzo’s little piece from Baltimore…” Before Sacks could finish Gibbs had him by the collar and Fornell was trying to separate them. 

“Jethro, let him go.” Tobias finally forced Sacks back a step and Gibbs loosened his grip allowing Tobias to grab Sacks’ jacket and shirt collar.

“Get him out of here. NOW!” As Sacks was pushed towards the conference room door, Gibbs continued. “I don’t ever want him near another of my cases and I will be filing charges with your director.” 

Shale thought Tobias looked resigned. Perhaps, he was just grateful that Sacks was leaving in one piece. Just then, Sacks appeared to trip and fell to one knee. Tobias had such a firm grip on Sacks collar that Sacks squeaked as the material dug into his throat.

“He tripped me.” Sacks gasped glaring at McGee. “I’ll…”

“Do nothing.” Tobias simply hauled him upright by his collar and pushed him out the door. “Preston, you answer to Gibbs till I get back.” He shut the conference door firmly behind him and his wayward agent.

“Agent Gibbs, I’m sor…”

Gibbs cut Preston off mid-word. “Don’t apologize for someone else. That’s on him.” Gibbs took a deep breath and exhaled. “Twenty minutes and I expect you back here and ready to work. McGee, go see Abby. Make sure you stretch that cramped leg muscle.” 

“Yes, boss.” McGee acknowledged. He breathed a sigh of relief as Gibbs stormed out and could only hope that Fornell had enough of a head start with Sacks.

“Agent Preston, would you care to join me for a coffee run?” Ziva stood and stretched. 

“Yes, thank-you.” Preston looked grateful for the reprieve. 

“You okay, Sexy Lexy?”

Shale was hesitant to meet Tony’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I never meant to…”

“We all know that our relationship was just a cover up to bring NCIS into the loop.” Tony moved to stand closer. “Sacks was totally out of line.”

“But his career. I hate to be responsible…”

“Sacks is an ass and has always been one. You can’t take responsibility for that.”

“But Gibbs…maybe I should return to the force.”

“Gibbs will handle Sacks. It’s been a long time coming. I’m gonna hit the head before the boss gets back.” Tony paused in the doorway. “You know the first rule Gibbs taught me?” He continued without waiting for her reply. “Rule number five. You don’t waste good. You showed when you first began pulling this case together that you’ve got the right instincts. Gibbs won’t let you go now.” 

Shale stared after him puzzled by his comments. Maybe this morning’s dramatics were all a dream. In a few minutes, the alarm would ring and she would realize this was all a consequence of eating too much of Stevie’s Chocolate Dream pie before bed.

~~

Ziva and Preston were the last to return minutes before Gibbs’ deadline. They passed around cups to the other agents and handed two large cups to Gibbs as he entered. He motioned for Ziva to continue although Fornell had yet to return. 

“Alyson Harris and her current husband are not suspects. They are not local and we have found no evidence that they have traveled locally. We are expecting a subpoena at any time for a list of subscribers.”

“What about Major Rogers? Maybe he took offense at her website or had hard feelings about the divorce.” Agent Preston offered.

“We considered that,” Tony replied. “Major Rogers was killed in a training exercise five years ago. We also considered that he may have been involved in the early shootings but his postings had him out of the country prior to his death.”

“What about employees?”

“The site is essentially run by Ms. Harris. She does have some people who help monitor the chat areas and message boards, but no link so far. Thankfully, the site requires anyone who logs in to the site to register before accessing any of these areas. Once we get the subpoena, we will be able to track the members.”

“So where does that leave us?” Fornell entered quietly and alone. “A dead end?”

“Rule 39.” Gibbs said draining his coffee.

“39?” Preston inquired.

“There’s no such thing as a coincidence.” Tony explained. “We have seven victims utilizing this website. This is where our perp is finding his victims.”

“Now we find him.” Gibbs stated bluntly.

“Got a plan?” Fornell eyed Gibbs who simply rolled his eyes.

“Preston, David, I want background checks on everyone working on that site. McGee, when the subpoena comes through I want backgrounds; get Abby to help.”

“On it, boss.” Ziva and McGee chorused. 

“What about us?” Tony indicated himself and Shale.

“Use our victims’ accounts. Look for anything suspicious. Fornell, you’re with me.” Gibbs dropped his empty cup in the wastebasket and exited as the FBI agent followed him reluctantly.

~~

An hour later Gibbs descended the stairs from the director’s office followed closely by Fornell. “Ziva, gear up.” “What’s up, boss?” Tony reached for the phone to summon McGee from Abby’s lab. Ziva was already on her feet securing her sidearm. 

“Another victim. Woman shot outside a restaurant off Connecticut near Dupont Circle. DC Police are calling it a drive by shooting.”

“What makes you think it was our perp?” Agent Preston probed.

“She was with her ex-husband, a Sgt. Reynolds.” Gibbs answered as McGee exited the elevator with Abby on his heels. 

Shale lowered her eyes with a heavy heart. They’d lost another one to this maniac. If she had contacted Gibbs and his team earlier, maybe this woman could have been saved. She tried to shake off the depressing train of thought in time to hear Agent Preston’s question.

“DC invited us in?” Gibbs’ team looked at Preston incredulously. “Never mind.” He busied himself adjusting his holster.

“David, you’re with Palmer and Preston. You’re familiar with the other crime scene; you know what to look for there.”

“Ducky?” 

“He’s doing a stat autopsy.” Gibbs turned from Ziva to McGee. “Shale, keep going through Anderson’s files. McGee, you and Abby go through the list from the site, I want to know if our new vic is a member and who she talked to. DiNozzo…”

“I’m contacting legal for subpoenas for her computers now. Also, pulling info on our vic.”

“What? You’re not assigning me anything?” Fornell said dryly. 

“You like to play nice with the locals, so go play.” Gibbs said equally dry. He waved his hand towards the elevator as Fornell shook his head and then set off for the elevator followed closely by Ziva and Preston. As the doors shut Gibbs turned back to Tony. “What have we got?” 

Shale started digging for some undisclosed bit of information to distract Gibbs’ attention but was surprised when a woman’s face appeared on the projection screen. Tony’s fingers were still working feverishly on the keyboard but his voice took on a show host persona. And our next contestant is Marjette Reynolds of Georgetown. She was twenty-eight years old, divorced Sgt. Josiah Reynolds…whoa, six months ago. Engagement announcement published two months ago, wedding next week. Lives with her fiancé Alfred Whitson.”

Shale listened carefully to the details but as Tony began to run the details of the victim’s ex and fiancé, she found herself distracted. There was a memory teasing her; just out of reach. She shuffled through the files absently, hoping something would jog her memory. There it was, Josiah. She scanned down the page quickly. There should be, yup, there it was; fiancé Alfred. Not waiting for Tony to pause, Shale called out interrupting them. “Agent Gibbs, we’ve got a link.”

Both men turned immediately. “What have you got?”

“Ann Ashton’s wedding file. It has a printout of a conversation between herself and a subscriber named MarjR. MarjR is recommending some local florists and caterers. In it, she refers to her ex, her fiancé Alfred.” Virgo 

“A lot of similarities there, boss.”

“I’m not done, DiNozzo. She says that she and Alfred want a small, intimate wedding as she had already done the big wedding with her first husband…” Shale paused, “Josiah.”

“DiNozzo...”

“Calling McGee having him pull MarjR’s information. Will have him cross-reference their contacts.”

“Shale.” She looked up expectantly at Gibbs who was heading upstairs while pulling his cellphone.. “Good work.” 

Across the room, Tony toasted her silently with his coffee cup before turning his attention back to his phone. With a lighter heart, Shale turned back to Ann Ashton’s file. They would catch him. He would pay for Marjette Reynolds, Ann Ashton and all their other victims.

~~


End file.
